


Medytacje na Zaraniu Czasu

by SkarpetkaMroku



Series: Tales of Wings and Shadows [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other, medytacja, wizje przeszłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarpetkaMroku/pseuds/SkarpetkaMroku
Summary: Jej skóra, delikatna i cienka, była łuskami, twardymi jak diament, lekkimi jak pierze. Jej ramiona, skulone na brzuchu, rozciągały się, napinając delikatne błony skrzydeł, łapiąc prądy powietrzne. Oczy ukryte za powiekami, otwierały się szeroko kontemplując zniszczenia pod nią.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze uważałam, że smocza dusza zamknięta w ciele Dovahkiina, tęskni za niebem, za skrzydłami i za lataniem. Więc proszę bardzo fanfik o tym jak mój Dovahkiin radzi sobie z tą tęsknotą, czy może raczej jak nie radzi.

Śnieg nieprzerwanie spływający z nieba zamglił widok, bezszelestnie opadając na jej ramiona. Zimno przebijało się przez czarny materiał jej zbroi.

Ale nie czuła go. Jej skóra, delikatna i cienka, była łuskami, twardymi jak diament, lekkimi jak pierze. Jej ramiona, skulone na brzuchu, rozciągały się, napinając delikatne błony skrzydeł, łapiąc prądy powietrzne. Oczy ukryte za powiekami, otwierały się szeroko kontemplując zniszczenia pod nią.

Siedziała w bezruchu na siedmiu tysiącach stóp, obserwując palone wioski, jej, nie jej pobratymców walczących, legiony bezsilnie przyglądające się jak przecina niebo. Zburzone domy, trupy układane w stosy. Ogień buchający w jej gardle, krzyki terroru.

Ruch skrzydeł wystarczyłby by zburzyć dom lub wznieść się w niebo. Jedno słowo mogło spalić domy lub zamrozić jeziora. Zęby przecinały stal, pazury rozrywały zbroje.

Potęga buchała w jej żyłach.

Wszystko było takie małe. Całkiem jakby stworzone by nim rządzić. Wystarczyło by po nie sięgnąć. Żądza była szpikiem jej kości, skórą na grzbiecie, wdechem lodu i wydechem ognia, biciem serca i sednem istnienia.

Czemu miałaby się jej sprzeciwić?

Otworzyła oczy, nagle wyczuwając łuski przepływające po plecach jej zbroi. Zbyt realne w jej nierealnej wizji. Zacisnęła palce na kolanach czując jak całe jej ciało skręca się z bólu i wyczerpania. Całkiem jakby przebiegła mile, a nie medytowała przez kilka godzin w bezruchu.

- _Krossis, dovahkiin_. - zamruczał cicho Paarthurnax owijając się dookoła niej w uprzejmej próbie ochronienia jej przed nadchodzącą burzą śnieżną. Wiedziała, że nie przepraszał ją za odrobinę śniegu na jej ramionach.

Pokręciła głową próbując złapać oddech.

-Nie ma za co. - wydyszała podpierając się o jego szyję. - Ostrzegałeś mnie, że wizja może być… intensywna. - dodała próbując wykrzywić swoją twarz w maskę spokoju.

- _Geh_. - potaknął smok. -Medytacja na Zaraniu Czasu, może przynieść wizje odpowiadające na wiele pytań, wizje z przeszłości, przyszłości czy teraźniejszości. - Stary mędrzec opuścił głowę tak, że ich oczy spotkały się na tym samym poziomie. - Nie zawsze są jednak _lig_ , przyjemne. - przyznał smutno.

Przyjrzała się swoim dłoniom złożonym na kolanach ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Udało jej się uspokoić oddech, ale mimo wszystko nadal to czuła. Śpiew powietrza przepływającego dookoła jej ciała. Ogień w gardle. Ogon, którym miażdżyła wrogów. Skrzydła rozciągające się na wietrze.

To było tylko kilko minutowe wejrzenie w wspomnienie bezimiennego smoka, a jednak czuła, że wypaliło się w jej duszy. Dov, którym była, zamknięty w ludzkim ciele wył z tęsknoty za przestworzami, które pozwoliła mu posmakować, za skrzydłami, których nigdy nie będzie miała, za potęgą, która jej się należała.

Zaciskając powieki i skupiając się na tym, by pozbyć się z oczu łez frustracji, pomyślała, że w sumie było to zabawne uczucie. Niemądre. Trwając tak w ciemności, mogłaby się założyć, że gdyby rozciągnęła ramiona mogłaby odlecieć. Czuła swoje nieistniejące skrzydła, tak jak weterani czuli odcięte kończyny. Fantomowy ból, na który nie było lekarstwa.

-Jak komukolwiek udało się to znosić? - spytała, nie otwierając oczu, nienawidząc siebie za sposób w jaki jej głos się załamał.

Była mordercą i złodziejem. Magiem i wojownikiem. Poprowadziła do zwycięstwa Mroczne Bractwo i odbiła Gildie Złodziei. Była silna i bezlitosna. A mimo, to stała na granicy płaczu, z frustracji i tęsknoty.

Paarthurnax nie spytał ją o czym mówiła. Nie musiał. Jej smutek był niczym jego własny. Od wielu już lat obserwował jej zmagania. Wiedział, że nie potrafiła podążać ścieżka Siwobrodych, ścieżką pokoju. Niosła na sobie smak śmierci i zapach mordu. Każdy jej krok i czyn był hołdem dla smoczej duszy, którą w sobie nosiła, chociaż ona najprawdopodobniej sama nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Wiedział, że szła ścieżką własnych pragnień, dbając tylko o siebie i kochając tylko siebie. Ta ścieżka jednak jednocześnie przynosiła jej niezmierzone cierpienia, ilekroć zdawała sobie sprawę, że podąża jedynie za cieniami smoków rozciągniętymi na ziemi, zamiast ścigać ich na niebie.

Ilekroć odwiedzała go na Gardle Świata widział, ją śledzącą wzrokiem okrążających górę dov'ów. Jej twarz zawsze w milczeniu pytała: „Czemu nie ja?”.

-Był ktoś kto zadał mi już to pytanie. - powiedział melancholijnie, nie przyznając się jak bardzo raniło go cierpienie w jej głosie.

Otworzyła powoli oczy, wpatrując się zmęczona w swojego towarzysza. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie, ale nie naciskała czując, że nie otrzymała by odpowiedzi, której by pragnęła.

-I jak on sobie poradził? - spytała sennie, opierając głowę na swoim ramieniu.

Paarthuranx obrócił pysk spoglądając na nią ze skomplikowanym wyrazem twarzy. Zmęczona nie potrafiła rozpoznać emocji jakimi emanował, ale czuła jego smutek. Nie umiała współczuć czy martwić się o innych jak to ludzie mieli w zwyczaju. Przynajmniej pod emocjonalnym względem przypominała smoka. Mimo to uważała starego mędrca nie tylko za nauczyciela, ale również za przyjaciela.

Położyła dłoń na jego policzku, niezręcznym gestem oferując mu pocieszenie.

-Przekuł swą zazdrość w nienawiść. - powiedział w końcu, skinając jej z wdzięcznością. - Dał się jej prowadzić i czerpał z niej siłę. W końcu jednak ta nienawiść przemieniła się w pychę, która doprowadziła do jego upadku. - potrząsną głową gwałtownym wzburzonym wydechem rozwiewając jej włosy. - Nie chcę by spotkał cię ten sam los, _fahdon_ , przyjacielu.


End file.
